Fairy Tail: Legacy of Zeref
by Masonmac
Summary: Sequel to Angels and Demons. Shinn's adventures with Natsu and the gang are getting more and more interesting, and the stakes are getting higher and higher with every job and assignmen fromt. First off? A visit from "old friends". And what happens when Four certain mages try to woo Lucy and Erza? Chaos, that's what! Shinn/Lucy/Erza, Possible Natsu/Cagalli.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Welcome to the Second Faity tail/Gundam seed "Book" Known as Fairy Tail: Legacy of Zeref. We got Action, Adventure, and total stupidity of Natsu up ahead, so lets get to it! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories and Practice

Lucy's eyes hurriedly scanned her gundam's monitor for her foe, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Explosions rocked her suit around as random projectiles flew around and hit their marks. Her gundam, the Nobel Gundam, was built with her in mind, showing her personality in the load-out and design. It also had a "berserker mode" to deal with situations like the one she was in right now. She finally found her target, a white mech known as the Strike Gundam, engines screaming as it flew towards her, Armor Schneiders drawn.

Lucy took a calming breath as she remembered what she was taught.

**FLASHBACK:**

**A boy with raven black hair and red eyes with a red design over the left one, Shinn Asuka, stood at the front of Fairy Tail's stage And was finishing his final stages of a lecture on how to survive MS combat. "Alright, is there any questions before we head out to practice?" He inquired to the audience, obviously eager to move onto the "fun" stages of his teachings; hands on practice.  
**

**"Hey, I got a question." Shinn looked and inwardly groaned as he prepared to respond to Laxus, the overly-arrogant lightning dragonslayer. **

**"What?" **

**"Why do we have to use these mech suits? I mean, it's not like most of us can't beat that type of stuff. We beat Phantom Lord, right?" **

**Shinn decided to be firm with Laxus. "We are going to use these, because not everyone is as 'strong' as you." he said as he nodded to Cagalli Yula Attha, who came as a refuge from a world that she and Shinn used to live, where Mech suits were not only the norm, but a force to be reckoned with.**

**"And furthermore," Cagalli added, "The Phantom MK II, which apparently nearly ran this guild into the ground, is a piece of utter TRASH compared to the mobile suits that are shoved out of factories like cheap toys back where I'm from.**

**Laxus paled, as he hadn't fought in that battle, but had heard of how it was only by the Destiny Gundam's intervention that they managed to survive.**

**"...I understand."**

**Shinn smirked: "Good. Remember, guys, It is in those 'hopeless' moments where you can really shine in combat. Any more questions? No? Alright then. Let's head to the garage and practice."**

**FLASHBACK END:**

Lucy's eyes narrowed in determination as she managed to flip over the Strike and use her Gundam's beam whips to restrain and destroy her opponent's limbs, tearing it apart. She smirked as the words: TEST COMPLETED flashed up on the screen.

"Heh... No need for the Berserker mode, or whatever it's called." Lucy whispered as she stepped out of the simulator she had been occupying. There were many like it in the hangar beside Fairy Tail, but her, The fire dragonslayer Natsu, Ice make mage Gray, Re-equip mage Erza, and Shinn were the only ones in there at the moment. e oShinn looked at her and grinned: "Congrats. You passed." Lucy ran up to Shinn and pecked his cheek, earning a rather large blush from the black haired mage.

Gray laughed: "Oh come on. You should be used to that treatment from Lucy and Erza by now. They do that every second day." Happy snickered at this, but then was sent flying into the Burning Gundam 's toe by Erza . Natsu yelled and jumped around while holding one of his feet.

Erza: "I kicked Happy, not you."

Gray: "Natsu's mech's cockpit is different. It moves when he does. That comes with the side effect of when it receives damage, Natsu would feel the pain it would cause if it were caused on an actual person." Erza frowned at that. If Cagalli was right about the skill and power of their potential enemies, Natsu would be in for one of his toughest fights.

The team recovered Happy and went back into the guild. all the while, Lucy saw two small bumps protruding from Shinn's back. 'What the heck? He never had those before... I'll ask him whe we get home from the guild. I don't wanna embarrass him.'

She sighed, and looked at the job request boards. Nothing really grabbed for her attention, and she rolled her eyes when she heard a retching sound. 'Natsu got sick from eating Etherion. It's a miracle that he passed Shinn's tests, But that's Natsu for ya. Never stops until he wins.'

Shinn looked at Gajeel, who was leaving the guild with a slip of paper in his hand. "Hey, Gajeel! Where ya headed?" Gajeel replied, "Just going on a job. Need to try something else to get people to welcome me in further."

Shinn snickered: "Need to atone for that little musical number you attempted while that weird reporter fangirled over us?"

Gajeel: "Yeah." Gray and Macao walked up to the two mages, with mischievous smirks on their faces.

Shinn noticed, and asked, "What's with you two?" Gray just grinned: "Didn't you get a nosebleed when both Lucy AND Erza were in Bunny suits?" Macao added to this: "Yeah, and didn't ya try to HIDE it?"

Shinn's face went red as Gajeel laughed and went on his way.

Shinn: "S-so what i-if I did?" Gray just grinned more. "Ya know, I also heard that you finally found out what 'That' punishment is. How'd ya like it?" Shinn's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Shut up..."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it."

"Admit it and I will."

Shinn didn't say a word, he simply gave him a sour look, and walked off. Gray was confused, so he decided to ask Mirajane about his attitude. He walked up to the bar and sat down in front of the white haired takeover mage.

"Hey, Gray! You seem confused. What's wrong?" Gray responded to her inquiry with, "I teased Shinn about what happened a week ago, and he just got mad at me. You have any idea why he would do that?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yes, although I had to pry and threaten him to get the facts. You see, when he was a kid growing up, he was bullied a lot because of his genetical differences, as most 'coordinators' in his former world are. Basically, you have to be careful on what you tease him on."

Gray asked: "Wait, you said you had to threaten Shinn to get him to talk? What did you threaten him with?" Mirajane gave a devilish grin: "I shouldn't be saying this, but I said that if he wouldn't tell me, then he'd get 'that' and also get a taste of MY punishments. It was so cute how he reacted..." The Demon Takeover mage giggled.

Unbeknownst to the two mages, Shinn was still within earshot of their conversation as he was passing Erza a slice of cake. He stood up, and with a hurt expression on his face clenched fists, he walked out of the guild and headed home for the day.

Erza knew just from the look on Shinn's face that something was up. She signalled to Lucy, who came over. "Something's wrong with Shinn right now. I saw him looking at Mirajane and Gray for a little bit and then just walk out. They must've said something."

Lucy replied: "Well then, don't you think he's overreacting to this a little bit? I mean, come on! They're not meaning any harm."

Erza got up and walked to the door. "He's probably gone back to your place. Let's talk to him before he begins hurting himself..."

"I don't think he's that upset."

"When you love someone, you end up worrying about that person when you don't have proof of everything being alright. We're going."

"I wasn't protesting... But yeah. I see how that makes sense."

When the two leading ladies of Fairy Tail had made it to Lucy's home, they immediately noticed that the door to the main bedroom was closed. Lucy sighed and knocked on the door. "Hey, Shinn? It's just me and Erza. Is everything ok?"

They waited a few minutes. No response. Erza asked, and still, there was no answer. Sighing, they checked the door to see if it was locked. strangely, It was not.

Opening the door, they found Shinn simply laying there, underneath the covers, half asleep. He looked at her and Lucy, and sighed.

"What?"

Erza: "We're just worried about you. You just up and left after hearing god knows what from Mira and Gray's conversation, and you seemed... Upset."

A long pause came up before the answer came, but it did. He explained how he was embarrassed at how he saw the two girls in bunny suits and had a nosebleed, and how Mirajane found out why he hated being teased if it's on the wrong subject.

Lucy simply smiled at Shinn, and hugged him "I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. Maybe you should take a walk. you know, clear your mind."

Shinn gave a soft smile back, kissed Lucy and Erza, and handed them a slip of paper. "Miss Fairy tail contest. Natsu says that you got a good chance of winning."

Lucy smiled, and then remembered the bumps on Shinn's back. "Uh, Shinn, before you go, I think you should know that there are two bumps on your back. do you know what they are?"

Shinn frowned and went into the bathroom to look. 5 seconds passed before the girls heard him yelling in a comedic fashion. "YAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!? THERE ARE TWO BIG BUMPS ON MY BACK WHAT THE F*** ARE THEY!?"

Erza was quick to answer: "They might be wings." "How do you figure?" asked Lucy. Erza replied, "I read about it while researching the Tower of Heaven. Something about how beings with wings grow them. Humanoids grow them at a certain age, apparently."

Lucy: "So you're an angel?" Shinn replied: "Hell if I know, but if what you said was true, then I've got a new pair of wings to fly with. Geez... I wish I was normal..." He then felt himself get hugged by Erza. "You're with Fairy Tail. If you were, you wouldn't be nearly as interesting as you are now." "Plus, you're freakin' AWESOME the way you are now! My heart would break if you changed that way." Shinn laughed a little. "Well, I can't ldn't have that happen to either of you, now can I?"

Meanwhile, a large, muscular man with spiky blond hair, a lightning scar over his eye, and a long coat walked down the street towards Fairy Tail. He held a copy of the latest Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine, and was reading an article on it. Soon, he growled, crumpled it up, and threw it away. "Dammit... Fairy Tail is becoming weaker by the minute... THIS ISN'T THE GUILD I WANT!" He walked onward, angrrily vowing to reshape Fairy Tail into a guild for the strong.

In another section of the town, Shinn, who was busy 'clearing his mind' as Lucy suggested. As he walked down the many colorful buildings and shops, several strange soldiers stealthily crept up behind him. They kept their distance, but what they didn't realize was that Shinn knew they were there. He was simply leading them to the outskirts so he could dispose of them with nobody noticing. Soon enough, he stopped in the wilderness, and let himself get surrounded.

He looked at them all, and smirked as he saw his former faction symbol, the symbol for ZAFT, emblazoned on these soldier's forms. "Shinn Asuka?" Asked who seemed to be the leader. Shinn replied: "What's it to you?" "We need you to come with us. Chairman Zala wishes to talk to you."

Shinn snarled: "I don't take orders from him anymore." "I insist." Shinn heard the sounds of rifles cocking, and wasted no time. He flipped, and re-equipped into his Demon Hunter gear. As he began to descend, he began shooting and killing the soldiers with dual pistols. The soldiers returned fire, but Shinn simply dodged and pulled out a large aand deflected bullets and sliced into the soldiers, ending their lives. "Weapon Change! AGNI AND RUDRA!"

Two cleaver like swords, one red, and one blue, replaced his broadsword in a flash of light. He combined the two blades, and spun them, gathering energy and dodging gunfire. when he gathered enough, he roared out: "RAGING FIRESTORM!" The instant he roared that, a giant typhoon of fiery energy blasted out around him, and killed the rest of the soldiers, burning them until their screams died down.

Shinn put his weaponry away, and looked around. He saw a small blinking light, and shot it. "Grr...looks like they found me. I gotta warn everyone before it's too late." Shinn sighed, as he made his way back to Fairy Tail. Little did he know what awaited him there, as the Magnolia Harvest Festival was almost underway...

* * *

End of chapter 1! Looks like Shinn's already got some screwed up things happening to him. also, Who's "Chairman Zala?" What does he want with Shinn? Find out in the next chapter.

Rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

note: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: No Time For Games

The streets of Magnolia were chaotic at best, with people rushing in all directions; and Shinn found it hard to navigate. all the while, the bumps on his back grew, and with it, came pain. Shinn groaned and hissed in response, but carried on. He then stopped one of the people, a terrified middle aged man. "What the hell is going on!? lats I saw, the town was peaceful!" The man's reply was immediate. "A civil war in Fairy Tail has begun, and there's this... metal... cyclops... thing attacking the town!"

The red-eyed teenager's eyes widened. "Any wounded?" "Only a few trapped people, but it's too late to save them! It's already too close!" Shinn's reply was full of anger: "POINT ME TO IT! I WON'T LET ANYONE DIE!" The man pointed to an area with taller buildings, and Shinn sprinted to the are; leaving the man behind. As he drew closer, he heard the sounds of metal slamming into stone as what he perceived to be giant metal feet slammed into the stone road, and he also heard people screaming, and... children crying!? Shinn's face twisted into rage, and he charged forward. He then stopped as the giant came into view.

"A...a zaku..."

Indeed, The generic ZAFT grunt suit was stomping around, and was looking directly at a small building filled with families. Shinn roared: "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET THE F*** AWAY FROM THEM!" The Zaku's mono-eye swiveled to look at him, and it rose to its full height. It was rather terrifying, with a shoulder mounted shield, chest mounted vents, shoulder mounted missile launchers, and an overall bulky appearance. A voice boomed out from a speaker system: "And who are you to tell me what to do, ya little $#!% ? I'm just having a little fun before I have to take YOU in!" "Well, I'm not going anywhere. YOU however..." Shinn stated as he went into his ODST armor, equipped with a rocket launcher and submachine gun. "YOU are going to hell when I'm done with you."

With that, he shot a rocket at the Zaku, and began dodging its attacks. He requipped into many armors, like his mandalorian and angel knight gear. However, This pilot was quick to react, and cancelled out most of his attacks. then, Shinn heard what sounded like Mirajane screaming in rage followed by an explosion of energy, and hesitated. The Zaku's pilot took the opportunity, and smashed him into a building. The raven-aired coordinator crashed through a window, and he felt something scrape across the two bumps on his back.

The boy screamed in agony, as he felt something push through the wounded flesh. He didn't know, however, if it was being pushed in, or out of his body. He struggled to get up, and decided to let his newly found demonic magic loose on the machine. He roared out, and Shadowed blasts of energy blasted out from his hands, out through the hole in the building, and lanced into the Zaku, destroying the arms and weaponry of the giant metal beast.

Shinn's ears rang from the destruction he had caused as a living projectile, his back felt as if it was on fire, but it also felt like he had an extra set of limbs. He heard the Pilot wimper as he saw his foe come out, but paid no heed to what he had said. He lifted his hand and stated a spell. "Fall into the abyss... Quazar." A gargantuan blast of dark energy lanced out, and disintegrated the suit and pilot, the man screaming as he died. Shinn cut the spell off, and sighed in relief.

"LOOK MOMMY! A FALLEN ANGEL SAVED US!" Shinn turned to see a small girl with her mother, pointing at him excitedly. He looked behind himself, and found a mass of red and black feathers; the red on the outer top edges, and black everywhere else.

The cut on his back let his wings out.

Shinn smiled a little, and waved at the girl, then sprinted towards where he heard the sounds of mages fighting. He ran down the street, but then he bumped into Gray, and they both fell over "Gray! What the hell is going on!?" "Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe are trying to take over... again." "It's happened before!?" Gray nodded: "Master always stopped Laxus, but this time, Laxus got Master stuck in Fairy Tail. Levy's working on breaking him, Natsu and Gajeel out. Also, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow are now down. Laxus is the only one lef- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH YOUR BACK!?"

Shinn sighed, and explained how he found bumps on his back that morning, and how they sprouted from his flesh. "I need you to get into your Gundam mark 2, and patrol the area. Shoot down every Zaku you see." Gray nodded, and ran to the guild to grab his suit and do his job. Shinn then looked up, and saw large orbs with lightning bolts inside them, dotting the sky. "What the hell are those!?"

A shimmer came up beside him, and Deadpool, one of Shinn's spirits, emerged. "That be a Thunder Palace. one of Laxus' spells." Shinn grunted: "There's no time for this crap. We gotta kick his sorry $$, and fast." "Why don't ya use **_that_**armor? That one seems to be able to get the job done quickly." "But...should I use it? You know how many nerds got pissed at me last time I used it." "This ain't ORB. You'll get away with it."

Shinn sighed, and began the transformation. As the light began to fade, Shinn's thin frame was replaced with a frame that just screamed 'bulk'. Shoulder pauldrons that reached his elbows, huge gauntlets, a winged crest on the torso armor, jets on a large back pack, bulked out leg armor, and a helmet with glowing eyes and a grille where the mouth would be. To complete the look, It was mostly red, with black highlights. Deadpool grinned underneath his mask: "Ah, the Blood Angel Space Marine Armor...outfitted specifically for your use, and with it's own loadout to boot! LAXUS IS GONNA FEEL THE PAIN NOW!"

Shinn nodded, and proceeded to scan the area for the Lightning Dragonslayer. "Scanning area... Target acquired. Proceeding to the church to begin forced Pacification." Deadpool sighed: Can you stop that? You'll scare yer girls." "Fine... I guess I can." Shinn simply charged towards the church, and re-equipped a large melee weapon, known as a thunder hammer. Finding the doors shut, He punched them, and they flew into the church, Startling Natsu and Gajeel; who were already fighting Laxus. "I thought you guys were trapped in the guild." "Levy helped out- Wait, who are you?" "It's me, Natsu. It's Shinn."

Gajeel was about to remark about how his armor seemed inedible, when Shinn moved with astonishing speed, and dodged Laxus' Dragon's Roar. "WHAT!? HOW FAST ARE YOU WITH THA-" Laxus was cut off by a large block of tempered and supercharged steel that smashed into his face. "STUPID IMBECILE! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOU ACTING LIKE SOME PATHETIC BRAT!" Laxus growled, as Shinn turned to look at Natsu and Gajeel: "I need you guys to help destroy the Thunder Palace with Erza and the others. I can handle this guy." They turned, and reluctantly, left. Turning to face Laxus, the Coordinator ducked under a lightning-emblazoned fist, and attempted to gut-punch the guy. Laxus saw this, and elbowed Shinn in the back.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL!? THE FACT THAT MOMMY WAS OUR FIRST MASTER!? I'M NEXT IN LINE, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Shinn growled, and tried to punch Laxus in the face. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT BEING MASTER! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD, AND THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT! WE'RE GETTING DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO A WAR, MORON! a REAL F****** WAR!"

Laxus sent Shinn flying up to the roof of the church, where he intended to defeat the boy and show his weakness to the world. Shinn's mind raced. "Dammit... what can I do? Laxus is too fast for me to summon a spirit..." He then remembered the Tower of Heaven, and how he was told that he had a buildup of demonic and angelic energies inside him by Simon. He searched , and realized that it was true. He felt holy energies course through his body, and he went into normal clothes, letting his new wings out. "Bring it on, Laxus! Come up here and fight me!"

Laxus blasted upwards, and aimed a punch at Shinn's face. What he got was Shinn blocking the attack, and blasted him away with blazing white magic. "What the hell!?" "Hey, I don't know either, but I don't care. Shinn smirked as he remembered a certain spell that his mother taught him. "Have you noticed the sky, lately, Laxus?" Laxus looked up, and saw that the last of his Thunder Palace was gone, with the remnants of energy blasts taking its place. "WHAT!? HOW!?" Shinn grinned:" The 'weak', did that. Now, you gonna surrender, or do I have to beat you down?"

Laxus: It'll tak more than that to beat me! FAIRY LA-" "Fairy JUDGEMENT." The moment those two words came from Shinn's mouth, the sky turned into a large magic circle. It rotated slowly, and then picked up speed. Shinn spoke as this happened: "I don't care what I am or who you are. I only care about my friends, and their safety. I hate to say it, but that includes you. However, you've continued to pester everyone here about how you're the strongest, and you should be in charge. That behavior alone tells everyone you aren't fit. You have too much passion... Too much pride! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" With that, The town of Magnolia was engulfed in a huge light.

When the light faded, Laxus was shown to be unconscious, and Shinn stood above him, victorious. Hours later, In a meeting, Laxus had been excommunicated from the guild, and Shinn was busy working on his mech, the ZGMF-X71T Arch Destiny. He was so focused on adding something to the Gundam's head that he didn't notice the Lightning Dragonslayer standing near him.

"Thought I'd find you here."

"Eh? oh. What's up?"

"I'm sorry... for what happened... I should've realized that Everyone is strong in their own regard. I was just so focused on skill, that-"

"No need to apologize to me. I just came in outta nowhere, and got all of this treatment. You had a right to be mad."

Shinn jumped off the Arch Destiny's head and used his wings to cushion the landing. Laxus saw what the boy did to his mech, and a small smile went on his face: "Jellal's tattoo on a Gundam? How do you know the guy?" "He's my older brother, or... was..."

Laxus responded with, "I'm sure he's still alive... plus, I think there's another one."

"Another Jellal? How so?"

"Mystogan fought me, and I knocked off his mask."

"Geez... El Mysterio strikes again..."

"...I gotta go. Master excommunicated me..."

"What!? But you learned your lesson!"

Laxus smiled sadly: "Yeah, but I'm a bit of a risk. Besides, rules are rules. Maybe We'll bump into each other again." Shinn smiled at him: "I'd be ok with that." With that, Laxus teleported away, and Mirajane walked into the Hangar. "Shinn, Have you gven any thought on what to do for the Fantasia Parade?

Shinn's eyes widened: "AH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! DAMMIT, I NEED TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING!" Shinn slammed his palm against his head as he berated himself. Mirajane simply smiled at him: "Why not use that 'Clone Trooper' key to make a marching band, or something?" Shinn stopped freaking out, and a smile crept on his face. "Thanks, Mira. I also have an idea with the Impulse." He looked towards the separated Torso, Leg, core, and Silhouette units, and an idea formed in his head: "Two platoons of Troops, with a few gunships, and the Impulse flying around the display, with the Force Silhouette on.

The Parade started Days Later, With Lucy's float up first. She danced with Levy and Bisca while some bubbly music played. Mira's float was just her singing. Elfman used his Beast Take Over magic to its fullest, and Gray and Juvia hat made an Ice-castle with a moat. Natsu's? Walking down the road blowing flames everywhere. Master Makurov was on a large float, and he was dancing to music in a goofy getup.

Finally, the crowds saw a few large, walking tanks with six legs and multiple cannons rumble down the road, with military fanfares and other music being played by a band of troops in pristine white armor. Two groups of other Troops in red highlighted armor marched down as well, with some on the sides giving free merchandise like toys and candy to kids in the crowd. Up above, Gunships opened their hatches, and Troops waved at the crowd. Then, a blue jet flew by, followed by three other aircraft. they combined, and the Force Impulse was formed. It landed, and waved at the people, who cheered at it. Shinn smirked and called up Gray.

"Gray, how many bad guys did you beat in your mech?"

"Uh, I beat a whole squad in front of civilians."

"Impressive, for a rookie."

"You taught me."

Shinn laughed at that response, and continued waving. There were no invasions that night, which made him sigh in relief. Little did he know, that the worst, was on its way, and THESE pilots were not just going to fight. They were going to spread their gospel and try to talk their foes into giving in to their demands.

The battle wasn't over... It had just begun.

* * *

Aaaaand, Laxus go boom. I felt that Shinn wouldn't want to fight Laxus for too long, since he needs support from everyone in the coming storm, and he'd probably realize that. Anyway, Next, Fairy Tail gets a visit from the pious morons on the Archangel and Eternal. Can they survive against them? or will their gospel get to them and screw Shinn over? find out next time! (Also, Credit to WackyModder84 and TheAnimeOverviewer for making such a sweet redesign to the Destiny. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!)


	3. Chapter 3

note: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Invasion

In another universe, Earth was surrounded by colonies. These were the PLANTS, and they each held thousands, if not millions of people. In one of these colonies, in a large building, lay an office. Inside of the office was Chairman Athrun Zala, and he was watching a recording that was sent to him from scouts he sent after Cagalli after she left her duties to chase after the one person who tried to kill him. He saw soldiers falling by said person's hand, and growled.

"Shinn... You've become too dangerous... a threat to peace... I tried being nice, to convince you to come back, but now..." Athrun sighed and picked up the phone to call his best friend and supreme commander of ZAFT; Kira Yamato, and his fiance, Lacus Clyne.

"Hey, Kira. I have bad news about our scouts."

"What happened?"

Athrun's frown deepened. "Shinn killed them. Pulled off some move I thought were impossible. We need to mobilize the Archangel and Eternal. Shinn needs to be subdued for his own good."

There was silence on the line, and then Kira answered: "If he truly is a threat, then we will prepare the crews and meet near the wreckage of GENESIS."

Athrun responded, knowing Kira was uneasy about the whole thing: "All right. I'm sorry, but this is for peace."

"I know. See you soon."

With that, Athrun hung up, and left to prepare the Minerva, Which had been repaired from the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine war.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail...

* * *

Lucy and Shinn had just finished a job that involved saving a bank from a dark guild known as Naked Mummy. To Lucy, It was a very important job, as it was a bank that her father frequented. However, they weren't on the best of terms. Shinn looked at the girl. She still looked upset from the encounter with her father. He sighed, and said: "He won't do anything to you. I promise you that."

"I get that, but -gah- why did he try to get money from me when I clearly don't have enough!? I'm getting barely enough money to pay my rent."

"Well, at least you got a whole whack of friends, like Natsu, Gray, and Erza."

"True. And you, let's not forget." She smiled and winked at him Shinn smiled back, and they arrived at the guild.

As they headed inside, Cagalli walked up to them. "Hey guys. How'd the mission go?"

Shinn replied. "A$$ was kicked, we got some decent pay, and we met Lucy's dad. Kind of a jerk..." Lucy silently nodded.

Cagalli nodded at Lucy in understanding. "Well, we have a problem with a few old friends."

Shinn frowned as the though of two guys, one with blue hair and green eyes, the other with brown hair and purple eyes came to mind.

"I take it they are gonna attack?" "Sadly. I know you don't like it, but we have to fight them. Kisaka took enough of a risk calling me already."

A certain Dragonslayer heard this, and began cheering and whooping. "ALRIGHT! WE FINALLY GET TO USE OUR MOBILE SUITS FOR REAL!"

Cagalli glared at the Dragonslayer. "I told you, IF YOU GET SHOT DOWN, YOU COULD DIE!"

"Geez, calm down. They won't even scratch me."

Shinn responded to Natsu's boast. "The Strike Freedom has a scary reputation of RARELY missing its target. Not to mention, NEVER come into contact with them. If they try to talk with you, they will try to tell you how their way is right, how fighting is wrong, and how you shouldn't be fighting for Fairy Tail, or whatever faction you're fighting for at that time. Believe me, that's all they do."

Cagalli affirmed this. "I REALLY hated what they did during the battle of Genesis."

A half-hour later, Everyone was preparing their own mech for combat. Shinn looked upon the Arch Destiny with an unsure expression on his face.

"I did the right thing this time... didn't I?" He was jerked from his thoughts as Cagalli walked up to him. "I guess I didn't really tell you what convinced me to come talk to you..."

"I guess not. What gives? I thought you would have hated me for what happened..."

"What Athrun did and said to you was uncalled for. You are no idiot, you're not insane, and you didn't deserve to be humiliated in that fight. You were simply manipulated. I ended up calling off the marriage, and in fear of what My brother and his fiancee, Lacus would do, I used a new technology that Orb had just come up with to colonize different areas, and also the data that we gained from the portal you were forced into to escape. Now it looks like they found it, and are following me."

Shinn sighed. "It sounds crazy, but I don't blame you. In fact, I applaud what you did. Let's just fight these bastards and get it over with."

With that, Shinn entered the Destiny's cockpit, and joined his team consisting of Natsu, Happy, the Burning Gundam, Gray and the Gundam Mk II, Erza and the Knight Gundam, and Lucy in the Nobell Gundam. Cagalli and the Akatsuki joined them as well.

To the sides, were the mobile suits the rest of the guild chosen. Mirajane, with her reawakened demon form was using the Gundam Deathscythe, Elfman used a Jegan hat had a large claw on the left arm, Macao used a black version of the original Gundam, and Gajeel used a Master Gundam. The rest were a successful unit known as the Jesta. A few of them had the cannon variation armor attached. Makarov used his titan form, as he didn't need a suit to cause damage.

The Guild's garage doors opened, and the units launched. Looking up, Shinn saw the sky seem to open up, and three ships burst into view: The Archangel, Minerva, and Eternal. "All units, hold your ground. We got our enemy dead ahead. As he said this, multiple mobile suits flew from the ships. At the front, Shinn scowled as he saw the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice fly out with their METEOR units attached.

Lucy gaped in terror at the two units. "Why would they use those!? W-wouldn't they destroy our guild in one shot!?"

Cagalli contacted the three ships. "Attention, Clyne Faction members! you are trespassing in our territory. Tell us what you want, and we MAY give it to you."

They waited for a response, and then Lacus Clyne herself spoke. "Greetings. I am Lacus Clyne. We only want one thing, and one thing only."

Gray responded. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"We want Shinn Asuka. No other terms. Just hand him over, and we will leave you alo-"

Lucy and Erza were the first to deny her.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM!"

"YEAH! HE IS ONE OF OUR BEST MAGES HERE! I'M NOT GIVING HIM UP!"

Soon, everyone began yelling at the faction that dared to try taking away one of their most precious members. Shinn felt touched by their willingness to defend him, and his resolve grew.

"I've learned my lessons, and have pledged my life to this guild. We work much differently than your average faction. We DON'T expect each other to die! in fact, We are a freaking FAMILY! IF YOU WANT TO TEAR ME AWAY, I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Lacus sighed, and responded. "Very well. All units, prepare to advance. If they attack, shoot them down."

Cagalli went on a private channel with the guild. "Remember. Shoot their rifles and use the vulcans on their cameras. Our suits are of a higher quality than their Murasames. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, and brought their beam rifles to bear. Shinn saw the clyne faction suits charge, and yelled, "OK, GUYS! HERE THEY COME! LET'S GET 'EM!"

Both forces streaked through the skies and clashed The Arch Destiny rammed into the Infinite Justice. Natsu's Burning Gundam used a Fire Dragon's roar, and the mech amplified it, turning it into a large energy blast. The Strike Freedom countered with a full burst, and the resulting collision caused a large explosion that scattered both forces. Murasames and Jestas clashed and were shot down. Escape capsules jettisoned from wrecked mech bodies, and chaos ensued.

Erza scanned the area, and found a red suit that looked like the Justice. She engaged it, and was contacted by its pilot: Lacus Clyne.

"You... What are you planning to do with Shinn if you win?"

"I regret to say this, but he has to be put down. He's become too much of a threat."

Erza growled, and pulled out a large sword, and charged. They clashed, and parried. Erza growled, and punched the Savior's face. Lacus responded with a kick to the Knight Gundam's gut. Erza grunted, and chopped off the Savior's shield, and charged again.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Kira kept fighting. The Burning Gundam flipped, and slashed into the METEOR, destroying it. Kira grunted, and flew away from the weapons platform before he was destroyed with it.

"Why are you fighting!? We want only one thing!"

"WHAT YOU WANT IS NOT AVAILABLE! WE WON'T LET GO OF HIM!"

Kira's eyes closed, and suddenly, a purple seed exploded in his mind. Opening his eyes, his pupils dilated. The Freedom moved even faster, and dodged every one of Natsu's attacks. Realizing this, Natsu was pushed to the defensive. As he did, Happy watched him duck and weave inside the cockpit. However, The freedom punched the Burning Gundam in the face, and kick its stomach, knocking out Natsu.

Happy pulled Natsu out of the sensory area, scanned himself in, and yelled: "YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY DAD! I'LL BRING YOU DOWN!" The Burning Gundam suddenly began to shift, Catlike ears popped up on its head its fingers turned into catlike claws, and it turned blue. "Eh!? What the hell!?" Kira couldn't react fast enough, as the new form of the Gundam made a 'hiss' and tackled the Freedom, mauling it, and causing some nasty damage to it. A few Murasames fired at it, but it just growled, and charged at them. The pilots screamed, and flew away as it blasted after them.

Shinn had just used his boomerangs to destroy the Justice's METEOR, when said Murasames flew past them, with a vengeful Happy closing in.

Shinn contacted Natsu, who had just woken up. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's not me. It's Happy."

"HAPPY!?"

"Yeah... He's good."

"Damn, Happy..."

He ended the discussion there, and brought his beam buster sword, codenamed Ascalon to bear against the Infinite Justice. The large and triangular blade activated, and he charged at Athrun. "Bring it on, you traitor!"

"You're too much of a threat!" Athrun responded as he met the Arch Destiny's charge. However, he was shocked to see the two blades pressing against each other instead of passing through. "ME!? What about YOU!? You always try to push your ideals on everyone else! TRY SAYING SOMETHING OTHER THAN BULLCRAP FOR ONCE!" With that, Shinn slammed his sword down again, and pushed the Infinite Justice back. Activating the new wing system, hs blasted towards the Justice at a frightening rate. Athrun tried using his leg beams, but Shinn used his boomerangs to block them. Athrun's eyes widened. This wasn't the Shinn he knew. The Shinn he knew would always yell at the top of his lungs as he charged, never block against him, and would NEVER be able to respond to his points.

However, this time, Shinn was different. A red seed exploded in his mind, and Shinn felt reality become clearer. Athrun tried to slash the Destiny's arms off, but the Destiny responded by punching the forearms. As the fists connected, a hatch opened on each arm, and two beam Piledrivers codenamed Tombstones burst out. The beam energy at the tip was so concentrated, that it melted through the Justice's forearms as if they were nothing. Its hands deactivated, and with a grunt Shinn pulled the tombstones out and stored them. He then pulled out the Ragnarok beam cannon, and proceeded to blow off the legs. He then pulled out the Beam rifle, and destroyed the Fatum-01 backpack to complete the Justice's destruction.

He grabbed the cockpit, and threw it back to the Eternal. "I'm sorry for my conduct during the war. I hope you will forgive me for my foolishness, but you've crossed the damn line."

Meanwhile, Lucy and Gray had teamed up against a rather large group of Murasames. Gray saw a few of the mechs charge him, and smirked. Using his Ice Make:a Cold Excalibur spell, he sliced three of them in half, increasing the casualty count and with it, his confidence. Lucy, on the other hand, was getting more frustrated by the second. Finally, she snapped as three Murasames flew past.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSIN' AROUND!" Screamed the celestial spirit mage.

Her Nobel Gundam acquired a red aura, and its "hair" flew around while still rooted to the back of its head. It then pulled its beam whips from their hilts, and with deadly arcs of energy, Lucy began destroying multiple offending units. "BRING IT ON! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU GUYS!"

Gray watched this display of skill with amazement, and then ducked as an orange Gaia Gundam faced off with him. He growled, and used his Ice make: Ice Cannon on the unit, attempting to freeze it. However, it nimbly dodged, and the voice of its pilot mocked him. "You will have to do better than that! I'm not even trying!" Gray snarled at the remark, and threw the ice cannon at the Gaia, and then charged it. The Gaia blocked the cannon, but was rammed by Gray's machine. The ice make mage smirked. He knew his enemy's movements, and was able to counteract them.

Meanwhile, Lucy had begun assaulting the Archangel in her Gundam's Berserker form. Beam whips sliced artillery units to shreds, and the Murasame units couldn't touch her. She was becoming extremely focused on what was in front of her, and that was a bad thing. Suddenly, the Berserker mode shut off, and Lucy's mech ended up falling into the Archangel's hangar. She looked at the monitors and found what happened. A stray bullet clogged a thruster in the leg, and caused her to lose control. "OH COME ON!" Lucy groaned, and got out to remove the bullet. As she did, however, she turned to see a whole group of guards.

"Oh... uh... hi there! I-I didn't s-see you guys!" Lucy laughed nervously and tried to move to the cockpit. One of the guards cut her off. "I don't think so. You are under arrest for not complying with ZAFT forces." Lucy gulped and backed up to her mobile suit. This was bad. She went in too deep and now was paying the price. However, a humungous foot slammed down on the soldiers, and crushed them. Lucy looked up to see the Arch Destiny. "Next time, make sure you have a few other people with you, alright? Shinn's voice stated. Lucy nodded, and got into the Nobel Gundam, launching with the Arch Destiny.

One thought went through Lucy's head as her face heated up. "I 'm so freakin' embarrassed..."

* * *

And so ends the third chapter. Sorry for the late update. School can cut into the important things, ya know? Heh... Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter, where Jesus Yamato is finally shut up.


End file.
